el destino de la estrella
by tatos
Summary: sakura deja de usar magia por un extraño accidente. ocho años después se descubre que no fue así


By: tato  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El sueño.  
  
RIIINNGGG  
  
La mano de una mujer salió debajo de las sabanas y apagó el despertador. Lo cogió y miró que horas eran "6:30 a . m". Aun dormida dijo - cinco minutos más- y se volvió a dormir, pero..........  
  
RIINNGGG  
  
El segundo despertador sonó mucho mas fuerte que el primero  
  
- Bueno , bueno ya me levanto- dijo la joven, y después de desperezarce se levantó y fue al baño.  
  
Se paró frente al espejo y una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro le devolvió la mirada. Su cabello era corto, como lo había llevado en la primaria (nunca le gustó tenerlo largo). Miró en el reflejo del espejo el reloj de la pared, "6:45"  
  
-¡¡¡¡Voy tarde!!!!- la joven se bañó y se vistió lo mas rápido posible y bajó a desayunar.- ¡¡buenos días!!- dijo muy animada.  
  
- buenos días hija, el desayuno ya está servido- le respondió su padre con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- ¡¡buenos días hermano !!- le dijo la joven a un chico que ya estaba sentado en la mesa tomando su desayuno y que no había respondido el primer saludo de la joven.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser que aun teniendo 19 años sigas siendo tan escandalosa como cuando chiquita?, insisto en que pareces un monstruo- le respondió su hermano a modo de saludo.  
  
- ¡¡¿qué dijiste?!!- exclamó Sakura kinomoto con una gran vena en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡lo que oíste, pareces un monstruo!!- le respondió touya kinomoto con una cara de triunfo por haber logrado molestar a su hermana menor.  
  
- ¡¡¡yo no soy ningún monstruo!!!- la chica estaba cada ves mas enfadada con su hermano.-¿Cuándo vas a aprender que yo no......................  
  
- Por favor no se peleen tan temprano- la interrumpió fujitaka kinomoto - Sakura siéntate a desayunar por favor.-  
  
Touya miró con triunfo a Sakura quien se sentaba en la mesa pero -¡¡¡OUCH!!!- Sakura en modo de venganza le había dado una patada en toda la pierna  
  
- ¿sucede algo touya?- le pregunto fujitaka a su hijo pero al ver que este negaba con la cabeza cambió de tema. - oye Sakura, ¿qué no tienes clases a las siete?-  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ES CIERTO !!! VOY TARDE!!!- exclamó sakura muy alarmada y comenzó a comer lo más rápido que podía.  
  
- cuidado te comes tu mano monstruo- le dijo touya y otra patada no se hizo esperar por parte de la joven.  
  
- Touya por favor no empieces de nuevo- le regaño fujitaka - por cierto hoy llego tarde por que tengo una conferencia en la universidad , Sakura, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de hacer la cena?-  
  
- Por supuesto que si papá - le respondió la joven dejando su plato vacío en la mesa.  
  
- Nos vamos a enfermar- murmuró Touya para que solo sakura lo oyera.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que dijiste!!!!!!!!!- le gritó sakura ya muy enojada, de verdad que su hermano ya se estaba pasando.  
  
- ¿yo? ¡pero si no he dicho nada!- le respondió Touya con expresión inocente.  
  
- por favor no peleen mas- repitió con un suspiro fujitaka por tercera vez - Sakura, es mejor que te vayas ya  
  
- si ya me voy- le dio un beso a su padre y le dirigió la ultima mirada de enfado a su hermano antes de salir de la casa.  
  
Esta vez la cosa iba en serio, por estar peleando con su hermano llegaría tarde a la universidad. Pero es que Touya era un caso especial, no había día en que no se pelearan y a pesar de que ella ya era toda una mujer, el la seguía tratando como a una niña y eso la enfurecía mucho. Volvió a mirar el reloj, las 6:52 ¡¡¡tenía ocho minutos para llegar temprano!!! Eso era imposible, la universidad quedaba mucho más lejos que la primaria de Tomoeda, Sakura se resignó a llegar tarde pensando "gracias hermano" pero justo en ese momento...........  
  
- ¿Sakura?- dijo una voz a su espalda.  
  
Sakura paró de correr y se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba. Vio a una mujer de cabello largo, negro y liso que la saludaba desde un carro.  
  
- !!!Tomoyo¡¡¡¡- Gritó Sakura con alegría y toda la calle la volteó a mirar, la joven enrojeció hasta el tope por la vergüenza.- ¿cómo has estado?- le preguntó bajando la voz.  
  
- veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues llegando tarde a todas partes- le respondió a su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara, sakura se alarmó por enésima vez en el día, pero tomoyo la tranquilizó en seguida - no te preocupes yo voy a la misma universidad que tu, yo te llevo-  
  
Sakura mas tranquila se subió al carro , recordando el motivo de su grito, había dejado de hablarse con Tomoyo durante dos meses, ya que esta había tenido que salir del país para acompañar a su madre a un viaje de negocios y ni siquiera tenía tiempo de contestar el teléfono, como le había explicado a Sakura por e - mail, ya que si no estaba de viaje estaba estudiando en alguna universidad de improviso, y la verdad que no tenía tiempo para nada.  
  
Sakura entendía muy bien a Tomoyo ya que su madre es una persona muy ocupada y necesita todo el apoyo de ella, pero había algo que sakura no entendía muy bien.......  
  
- oye Tomoyo ¿cómo es eso de que vas a la misma universidad que yo?, que yo sepa antes de irte de viaje, tu estudiabas en la universidad que queda al otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
Tomoyo había decidido ser diseñadora de modas, ya que desde chiquita se le había facilitado diseñar ropa para Sakura cuando era una card captor, y ese había sido su deseo de toda la vida.  
  
- es cierto, lo que pasa es que no quería que nuestra amistad se separara, y que todo siguiera como en la primaria- le respondió a Sakura con una gran sonrisa.- además tu universidad me queda mucho mas cerca de mi casa.  
  
La duda de Sakura se disolvió y comenzaron a hablar de el viaje de tomoyo hasta que llegaron a la universidad, que en verdad era muy grande, su salón quedaba del otro lado de la universidad, y sakura tenía que llegar temprano o si no la dejarían entrar a clase.  
  
Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo apresuradamente y salió corriendo para poder llegar temprano, ya que en la universidad es fatal perder solo una clase. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, por suerte era muy hábil en deportes y era muy rápida para correr; a lo lejos se escucho la campana que indicaba que las clases iban a empezar. "!!!!no puede ser ¡¡¡¡¡no llegaré a tiempo!!!!!!" pensó Sakura corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, a lo lejos vio la puerta de su clase, el profesor estaba entrando "!!no¡¡" pensó Sakura corriendo mas rápido, estiró la mano para impedir que la puerta se cerrara y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero........  
  
!!!!PUM¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHAAAYYYYYY!!!  
  
La puerta había chocado con alguien y esa persona se cayó al suelo, todos los de la clase comenzaron a reír y Sakura muy avergonzada ayudó al joven, (que todavía estaba tirado en el piso sobandoce la cabeza por el golpe), a que se levantara.  
  
- de verdad lo siento mucho- dijo la joven muy apenada por lo sucedido, y sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cabeza - de verdad que no te vi, no era mi intención golpearte.-  
  
- no te preocupes, no esperaba que me recibieran con un golpe- el joven le hablaba al piso porque todavía se estaba sobando la cabeza- pero bueno, no es que me halla dolido................mucho- y levantó la vista, Sakura enrojeció aún más, el chico tenía los ojos de color azul marino que daban la impresión de tenerlos lila, su cabello era negro y su piel era blanca, la verdad es que era muy guapo.  
  
Sakura se quedó mirándolo y el chico sintió que enrojecía, la verdad es que Sakura se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, a pesar de que lo golpeó no estaba enfadado con ella, ya que se notaba que estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido (el no tenía ni idea de que el sonrojo de Sakura provenía de otro lado).  
  
- disculpen- se escucho una voz a lo lejos que sacó a Sakura y al joven de sus pensamientos- tengo que dictar clase, es mi trabajo, así que por favor toman sus lugares-  
  
Era el profesor, que los había estado observando desde hace rato, y no era el único, ya que toda la clase había dejado de hablar para ver la situación tan cómica que se había presentado.  
  
Sakura y el chico se miraron por ultima vez antes de reirce nerviosamente y tomar su lugar pero.....  
  
- John ven acá- llamó el profesor- aún no te he presentado ante la clase-  
  
El joven a quien Sakura había golpeado fue al frente del salón.  
  
- el es John Akiyama, fue trasladado Hong Kong y estudiará con nosotros por algún tiempo- dijo el profesor- heeeeee siéntate detrás de la señorita kinomoto, es el único puesto vacío.  
  
John miró a Sakura por un momento que estaba distraída y se sentó detrás de ella.  
  
- ahora, sin más interrupciones, empecemos la clase- dijo el profesor mirando acusatoriamente a Sakura y a John.  
  
Después de una hora, la clase se había convertido en un verdadero somnífero y todo el mundo hacía caras de cansancio, deseando que la clase terminara ya, pero lastimosamente aun faltaban dos horas para eso. Sakura no era la excepción, puesto que repentinamente le había entrado un sueño horrible y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrase sin que ella los pudiera detener.  
  
Estaba parada en un edificio, observando a una persona que se encontraba parada en el edificio del frente, solo la luna iluminaba el lugar, puesto que no había luz eléctrica. A su derecha se encontraba kero, y a su izquierda yue. Estaba muy oscuro para ver algo más que la persona que se encontraba en frente de ellos. Sakura se concentró en la persona que estaba en frente de ella.  
  
Muy pronto me las pagarás clow..............  
  
-!!!!!!!Kinomoto¡¡¡¡ despierta¡¡¡¡¡- se escuchaba una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos Sakura abrió los ojos, todo se veía muy borroso, incluida su mente, ¿qué había sido ese sueño? ¿por qué lo había tenido? Desde que fue card captor no había tenido sueños así, desde que eriol se fue, entonces.....¿qué pasó? ¿será que hay un nuevo peligro? Y por cierto ¿dónde estoy?, este pensamiento hizo que Sakura volviera a la realidad.  
  
Miró hacia arriba y vio a John que la estaba sosteniendo.  
  
-¿qué me pasó?- preguntó la joven muy confundida, muy consciente de que toda la clase le estaba mirando.  
  
- te caíste del puesto, alcancé a cogerte antes de que te estrellaras contra el piso- le respondió John- ¿qué te pasó?-  
  
Sakura recordó el sueño que acababa de tener pero decidió pensar en eso en otro momento, por ahora tenía que inventar una excusa para lo que acababa de ocurrir  
  
- creo que me siento un poco mal, es todo- no quería admitir que se había quedado dormida o el profesor se enfadaría  
  
- pues será mejor que valla a la enfermería- le dijo el profesor  
  
- no, de verdad, ya me siento bien- respondió Sakura con una gota en la cabeza  
  
- eso no lo sabemos hasta que la revise una enfermera- le dijo el profesor con desconfianza, pues estaba casi seguro de que Sakura se había quedado dormida.  
  
- pero.........- la joven trató de defenderse pero no encontró un argumento y tuvo que guardar silencio, accediendo con la cabeza  
  
- bien- dijo el profesor- akiyama ayude a la señorita a llegar a enfermería, yo luego iré para ver como sigue  
  
el joven hizo un gesto afirmando y ayudó a Sakura a que se parara del piso. Y salieron del salón  
  
caminaron unos minutos en un silenció supremamente incomodo  
  
- ahora si que estas en un apuro- dijo John de repente  
  
-¿qué? ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Sakura aparentando inocencia  
  
- por que tu estabas dormida y te caíste del puesto - dijo John mirando al frente y muy divertido  
  
Sakura tenía una GRAN gota en la cabeza - bueno yo.............- no sabía que decir  
  
- o....... ¿me equivoco?- preguntó el joven clavando sus ojos en los de Sakura  
  
-pueeesssss - ¿y ahora que hago? Se preguntó sakura aterrada, entonces vio que John comenzaba a reír  
  
- No te rías que no es gracioso- exclamó Sakura indignada  
  
- hay disculpa es que..... JAJA .......no se como vas a salir de esta, estoy seguro de que el profesor piensa que te quedaste dormida en clase y quiere atraparte en la mentira- otra vez se rió- pero no te preocupes yo no diré nada  
  
Sakura, que seguía indignada por la risa del joven se tranquilizó, pues sus palabras parecían sinceras. Y se preguntó que iba a hacer, no podía ir a la enfermería pues la enfermera se daría cuenta de todo y .........¡no! ni pensarlo, tenía que hallar otra solución.  
  
- si quieres te ayudo a salir de esto- la voz la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
-¿cómo?- preguntó Sakura esperanzada  
  
- podrías irte a tu casa y yo diría que te volviste a sentir mal y decidiste irte directo a tu casa, así el profesor no se enteraría de nada- le dijo el joven sonriente  
  
- ¡¡¡no imposible!!!- exclamó Sakura- sabes perfectamente que si se pierde una clase es como si se perdiera todo, ¿después como voy a ponerme al día?- estaba muy alarmada como para pensar en sus amigos de la clase. Puesto que su cabeza todavía navegaba en el sueño que acababa de tener y por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidarlo por un momento.  
  
- no te preocupes que después yo te adelanto- le respondió John y al ver la cara de duda de Sakura añadió - en serio, confía en mi en recompensa por el golpe de hace rato - y se volvió a sobar la cabeza e donde Sakura lo había golpeado  
  
Sakura aún no estaba muy convencida pero le tocó aceptar aun apenada por el golpe.  
  
- oye de verdad lo siento- repitió Sakura  
  
- ya te dije que no te preocuparas-  
  
- pero....... es que te debió doler mucho- dijo Sakura aún muy apenada  
  
- ya te dije miles de veces que no hay problema  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo al cual Sakura dio fin con la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza  
  
- oye, ¿por qué eres tan amable con migo? Y ¿por qué me ayudas?  
  
- no lo se, tal vez por que no me puedo negar a ayudar a una chica tan bonita como tú- le picó el ojo y se fue corriendo diciendo - mañana te doy mi cuaderno para que te adelantes- y dobló una esquina dejando a una Sakura mas roja que un tomate.  
  
Después de un muy largo tiempo Sakura pareció despertar de el aturdimiento ¿John le había dicho que ella era bonita?.................¡¡¡no!!! pensó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro acordarse, puesto que el recordar esto hacía que los colores se le volvieran a subir. ¡¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser posible!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡que pena!!!!!!!!! Sakura estaba muy acalorada pero..........  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!- la llamó una voz dulce a lo lejos, Sakura volteó a mirar y vio a tomoyo que la llamaba.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! ¿cómo estas? Pensé que estabas en clase- le dijo Sakura un poco confundida  
  
- lo que pasa es que saliste del carro muy rápido, y dejaste caer este libro, quise entregártelo pero ya no estabas, así que te busqué por toda la universidad y pues............- una GRAN gota apareció en la cabeza de Tomoyo- me perdí.  
  
Sakura casi se cae al piso de la impresión  
  
- intenté llegar a mi clase pero no sabía en donde estaba, y por casualidad llegué a tu salón, así que decidí entregarte el libro, pero el profesor me dijo que te habías sentido mal y que te habían llevado a la enfermería- Tomoyo puso cara de preocupación - ¿qué te pasó?  
  
Sakura comenzó a reírse nerviosamente con una gotica en la cabeza.  
  
Minutos más tarde.........  
  
- JAJAJA ¿así que te quedaste dormida en clase y .................JAJAJA tuviste que decir eso? JAJAJA, y para colmo ¿ese chico te dijo eso? - tomoyo no podía de la risa  
  
- no te rías, que no es gracioso tomoyo- volvió a decir Sakura indignada- además no te he contado lo peor-  
  
la risa de tomoyo paró en seco  
  
- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada  
  
- lo que pasa es que volví a tener un sueño muy parecido a que tuve cuando era card captor, fue cuando me quedé dormida en clase- Sakura lucía muy preocupada  
  
- eso quiere decir que...............- empezó a decir tomoyo pero Sakura la interrumpió  
  
- ¡no te atrevas a decirlo! ¡no! ¡ni pensarlo! No pueden haber peligros cerca ¡no ahora que kero ni yue están aquí! ¡¡y que ya no puedo usar las cartas Sakura!!- al recordar esto Sakura entristeció  
  
- pero........ Sakura ¿y el sueño?, no podemos ignorarlo-  
  
- eso lo se...... ¿qué hacemos?- le preguntó a su amiga sin esperanzas  
  
- podríamos llamar a.................- comenzó a decir Tomoyo  
  
- !!no¡¡ hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con el, desde que se fue a Hong Kong hace ocho años no hemos sabido nada de ellos, además, si estuviera pasando algo grave, ellos ya estarían aquí, y no creo que quieran ayudarnos - razonó Sakura  
  
- tienes razón ¿entonces que hacemos?-  
  
- lo mejor será esperar a que pase el tiempo a ver que pasa-  
  
- ¿y si pasa algo? - preguntó tomoyo asustada  
  
- entonces estaremos en problemas- dijo la joven muy pensativa  
  
RINGGGGGGGG  
  
Era la campana para el cambio de clase  
  
-¡¡tengo que irme!!!- exclamó Sakura sobresaltando a Tomoyo - Si el profesor me ve estaré en un gran problema, Tomoyo disculpa que te deje sola pero es que en verdad tengo que irme- e hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa  
  
- corriendo a todas partes como de costumbre- dijo entre risas tomoyo - no te preocupes, te llevo a tu casa, además no tengo ganas de ir a clase............ -  
  
- ¿de verdad no hay problema?- preguntó Sakura muy avergonzada  
  
- de verdad que no, además no voy a dejar sola a mi amiga en esta situación-  
  
- bueno entonces vamonos ya- dijo Sakura apurada  
  
Y las dos amigas salieron de la universidad, lo más rápido posible.  
  
Mientras estaban en el carro ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, Tomoyo por que estaba muy preocupada por lo que su amiga le acababa de contar, no podía estar pasando eso ahora, justo cuando no tienen un modo de defenderse, y estaban indefensas.................  
  
Por otro lado Sakura pensaba en el sueño de hace rato, quería contárselo a alguien, a alguien que conociera de magia más que ella, pensó en kero o en yue pero se entristeció al recordarlos.  
  
Y al recordar lo que había pasado hace siete años...................  
  
Todo sucedió cinco meses después de que Sakura hubiera capturado a la carta esperanza  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!! ¡¡¿dónde esta mi postre?!!!!!- dijo la vocecita de kero cuando Sakura estaba entrando a la habitación con Tomoyo.  
  
- !!!!!!!hay kero¡¡¡¡ no me asustes así- dijo la joven con una gotica en la cabeza  
  
- ¡¡Mi postreeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le gritó kero  
  
- no te preocupes kero, aquí lo traemos- dijo tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar a la bestia del sello mostrándole el postre de fresas que traía en las manos  
  
- ¡¡¡¡que rico!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ postre!!!!- gritó kero lanzandose a tomoyo - recuerden que necesito mucha energía para lo que vamos a hacer y tengo que comer muy bien.  
  
- kero............ ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó sakura preocupada, pues tenía un muy mal presentimiento  
  
- no te preocupes Sakura que lo que voy a hacer no me tomará más de cinco minutos- dijo el pequeño peluche metiéndose una cucharada muy grande de postre a la boca.  
  
- pero............es que.........- comenzó a decir Sakura pero kero la interrumpió  
  
- no te preocupes lo único que voy a hacer es restaurar la magia de las cartas y verificar que todas se encuentren en optimas condiciones, además...........- se metió otra cucharada de postre a la boca y mandó- ese es mi deber como el guardián del sello  
  
- la idea sigue sin gustarme.......- dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
- a mi tampoco kero, se ve muy peligroso- dijo tomoyo apoyando a Sakura  
  
- se preocupan por nada- dijo kero muy seguro de si mismo y terminando su postre - bueno, es hora de empezar, Sakura....... ¿tienes listo todo?-  
  
Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y fue a la mesa por el libro y las cartas Sakura, puso las cartas en el libro, lo cerró y lo puso en el piso en frente de kero.  
  
- kero por favor cuidate......- dijo Sakura aún muy preocupada por su guardián  
  
- ya te he dicho mas de mil veces que no te preocuparas, por cierto no podemos empezar si los dos guardianes no están aquí- puso cara de enfado - ¿en donde esta yue?  
  
- no lo se, le dije a yukito y me prometió que estaría aquí, no se que le habrá pasa.......-  
  
un golpe se escuchó en la ventana, todos voltearon a mirar y vieron a Yue en la ventana, Tomoyo la abrió y el guardián entró en la habitación.  
  
- empecemos ya - dijo el guardián a modo de saludo  
  
- tan cariñoso como siempre, yue - dijo kero reprochándole el no haber saludado, pero solo consiguió una mirada muy rayada por parte de yue así que decidió cambiar de tema - bueno es mejor que empecemos-  
  
kero se transformó en la gran bestia del sello, miró a Sakura pidiéndole por ultima vez que no se preocupara, luego miró al libro que se levantó del piso y se elevó, luego kerberos brilló y se metió en el libro. Yue mientras tanto le daba poderes a kero para poder realizar la misión.  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio y de repente un rayo negro salió del libro de las sakura cards y este dejó de brillar; Yue dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y calló al piso muy débil y en seguida se transformó en yukito, quien quedó inconciente en el piso.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUE !!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Sakura alarmada por lo que había pasado y corrió al lado de Yukito.  
  
- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡¿qué está pasando?!!- preguntó Tomoyo muy asustada  
  
- ¡¡¡no lo se !!1 ¿qué esta pasando?- se preguntó Sakura a punto de llorar  
  
Salió otro rayo negro del libro mucho mas fuerte que el anterior y el libro calló al piso hechando humo, ni rastro de kero...............  
  
- ¡¡¡KERO!!!- volvió a gritar Sakura con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.  
  
Corrió a coger el libro lo volteó y vio la bestia del sello en la portada, lo que significaba que Kero seguía adentro  
  
-!!!!!!KERO, KERO, KERO !!!!!!!!!!- lo llamó la joven varias veces pero por más que lo intentó no pudo despertarlo. Entonces se acordó de las cartas, de pronto utilizando una de ellas, kero podría despertar.  
  
Cogió el libro y trató de abrirlo, pero no lo logro, desesperada recordó la llave mágica y la fue a coger pero se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido.  
  
Desconsolada Sakura comenzó a llorar más fuerte........  
  
-¿Sa..ku..ra?- era la voz de yukito, había despertado. - ¡¡Yukito!! ¿estas bien? ¿qué pasó? - le preguntó al joven ,esperando que el tuviera una respuesta a todo  
  
- No lo se- Yukito se reponía rápidamente - todo salía muy bien y de repente.......... algo nos atacó, no se que era-  
  
-¿será que puedo hablar con yue?- preguntó Sakura  
  
- no puedo, yue no responde, no lo siento dentro de mi, no se que pasa- dijo el joven muy confundido  
  
- ¡¡no!!- Sakura no sabía que hacer....................  
  
Después de eso Sakura trató de comunicarse con Eriol y Kaho en Inglaterra, y también con Sahoran en Hong Kong, pero nunca recibió una respuesta, no sabía por que no le respondían.  
  
Esto la preocupó mucho pero no encontraba la manera de comunicarse con ellos, la verdad era que no quería rendirse, quería averiguar lo que había pasado, buscó por todos lados, pero sin magia le resultó muy difícil.  
  
Yukito volvió a la normalidad, tan glotón como siempre.............. pero jamás volvió a sentir a yue dentro de el, como si estuviera en un sueño muy profundo o......... como si no existiera.  
  
Al final Sakura tuvo que resignarse, y se sumió en una profunda depresión, de la cual, superó muy lentamente pero nunca perdió la esperanza de ayudar a sus guardianes.............................  
  
- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- la voz de Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿qué? ¡hay! ,disculpa Tomoyo no te escuché, ¿me decías algo?  
  
- ¡que despistada!, te decía que ya llegamos a tu casa-  
  
- a gracias por traerme, ¿no quieres cenar con nosotros?-  
  
- bueno gracias, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre-  
  
Sakura y tomoyo entraron a la casa, comenzaron a preparar pasta para la cena, puesto que el padre de Sakura llegaría tarde  
  
- Bueno ya es solo esperar a que se caliente- dijo Sakura, lavándose las manos - por cierto Tomoyo ven a mi cuarto que te quiero mostrar la nueva ropa que compré-  
  
- claro vamos, al fin y al cabo tenemos mucho tiempo- le respondió la joven feliz de que Sakura se olvidara de sus problemas por un momento  
  
Las dos jóvenes subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Sakura, el cual era totalmente distinto a como lo tenía en la primaria, todavía tenía algunos muñecos, como el que le había regalado Tomoyo cuando chiquita, pero por lo demás era un cuarto de una universitaria, Sakura abrió el closet y sacó la ropa de un tirón, y un libro rosado calló al piso  
  
Las dos jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad  
  
- no es..........- comenzó a decir Tomoyo pero Sakura terminó la frase por ella  
  
- es el libro de las cartas Sakura - suspiró - lo había dejado allí porque no resistía verlo, hacerlo me hacían dar ganas de llorar - recogió el libro del piso con melancolía  
  
- Pobre kero- dijo tomoyo con tristeza - aún no despierta, y por lo tanto yue tampoco  
  
- lo se .............- Sakura cerró los ojos con tristeza y pensó "ojalá estuvieras aquí con migo kero"............................ "ojalá estuvieras aquí apoyándome, como lo hacías antes" ................. "¡¡¡¡no !!!! ¡¡¡¡quiero que despiertes!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ despierta !!!!!!! sakura abrió los ojos y miró al libro en sus manos, no se pudo contener más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA KERO !!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE LO ORDENO!!!!!!!!!!!- El sello mágico que pertenecía a Sakura apareció en sus pies, el libro brilló intensamente y una luz pequeña salió de el.  
  
- !!!!!Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡- la llamó tomoyo pero la joven ya no escuchaba, estaba segura de lo que era esa luz, era.................................¡¡su llave mágica !!!  
  
Sakura estaba muy confundida ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿por qué había aparecido la llave mágica?............................. pero analizándolo mejor, esa era una oportunidad única para poder despertar a sus guardianes, no sabía cuando se repetiría, no la podía dejar escapar, podría ser la única, así que cogió la llave y comenzó a recitar el conjuro mágico  
  
- Lave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muéstranos tus poderes y brindacelos a Sakura, la valiente que aceptó esta misión, ¡¡libérate!!  
  
La llave obedeció al instante la orden de la joven y se transformó en el báculo mágico. Sakura estaba muy impresionada por esto, y no sabía que hacer a continuación, cerró los ojos buscando una respuesta y de repente, algo en su interior le dijo que hacer  
  
Señaló el libro con el báculo y dijo un conjuro que no tenía ni idea de donde salía  
  
- ¡¡kerberos!! ¡¡guardián del sello, te ordeno que despiertes de tu sueño eterno, al cual fuiste sometido hace mucho tiempo!!- Sakura se concentró todo lo que pudo rogando que el hechizo funcionara, pero sentía que algo faltaba en el conjuro pero ¿qué era?  
  
Entonces lo sintió................ alguien estaba utilizando sus poderes mágicos para impedir que los guardianes fueran despertados, Sakura tenía que pensar en algo pronto, pero.......¿en que?  
  
¡claro, el conjuro!! Le falta algo para lograr liberarlos por completo...........  
  
- Aunque mis poderes no son tan fuertes, detendré a cualquier persona que quiera hacerle daño a mis guardianes .............y, aunque no te conozca, no permitiré que sigas interfiriendo en mi vida así que ¡¡¡VETE!!!- aunque Sakura no tenía ni idea con quien estaba hablando sabía que esa persona la estaba escuchando, así que se concentro mucho más que antes, y una voz en su interior le susurró el final del conjuro.  
  
- libero a mis guardianes de la persona que los tiene cautivos, y destruyo su hechizo para que ustedes vuelvan a la vida-  
  
dicho esto el conjuro dio por terminado, alrededor del libro apareció un anillo mágico negro que impedía que este se abriera y que Sakura nunca había visto. El anillo comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco y luego se pulverizó.  
  
El libro calló al piso, al parecer todo había terminado pero................................. Kero aún no salía del libro  
  
- Sakura ......... ¿funcionó?- preguntó Tomoyo tímidamente, aunque Sakura no le había explicado nada, ella sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga estaba tratando de hacer.  
  
- aun no lo se- dijo Sakura rogando de que hubiera funcionado - esperemos que si-  
  
esperaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, pero no pasaba nada, ya estaban a punto de rendirse pero.......... una luz dorada salió del libro y un pequeño muñeco de felpa salió del libro frotándose los ojos.  
  
- Sakura ya ter......- el muñeco miró el cuarto en el que estaba completamente distinto al de su dueña- mi............- miró con sorpresa a las dos jóvenes que lo miraban incrédulas en frente de el - ne...............- por ultimo miró el báculo que sostenía la joven de cabellos claros en sus manos  
  
- ¿Qui......quie.......quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Kero tartamudeando, asustado por no encontrar a su legitima dueña- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTA SAKURA????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la verdad era que no entendía nada  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y arrojándose al muñeco para abrazarlo - ¡¡¡¡¡¡que bueno que estas bien !!!!!!!!- kero trató de correr pero la extraña muchacha ya lo había atrapado  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡suéltame!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¿quién eres???- se soltó de la joven casi ahogándose por el abrazo tan fuerte que le había dado Sakura- ¡¡¿por qué me llamas como mi ama?? ¿¿por qué tienes su báculo??? ¡¡CONTESTA!!!-  
  
Sakura estaba confundida - kero....... ¿no te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Kerberos hizo un esfuerzo tratando de recordarla, pero nunca había conocido a una joven de esa edad................... a menos claro que.................. esos ojos verdes.......ese cabello castaño claro.................. su amiga de pelo largo y negro..............y por ultimo el báculo mágico que solo Sakura podía invocar .  
  
Los ojos de kero se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió de para en par  
  
- no puede ser..... tu eres ........... tu eres.............. - no lo podía decir, aún no lo podía creer  
  
- si- intervino tomoyo - es Sakura  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!- el grito del guardián se escuchó por toda la casa  
  
- si kero soy yo, Sakura- trataba de controlar las lagrimas de felicidad  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ imposible!!!!!!!!!! Ella es una niña, tu estas muy grande para ser ella- kero admitía que aquella joven se parecía mucho a Sakura, pero era imposible que fuera ella  
  
- si es ella kero, han pasado ocho años desde que te dormiste al verificar el estado de las cartas- trató de razonar Tomoyo con kero  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ocho años!!!!!!!!!!- kero no se lo podía creer - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no es posible!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡yo acabo de entrar a ese libro!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- no kero- le respondió sakura - desde aquella vez nunca despertaste- el rotro de Sakura se tornó triste  
  
Entonces kero no tuvo más dudas, esa chica era Sakura, conocía perfectamente esa cara de tristeza que ella siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
- ¿entonces en verdad han pasado ocho años?- al ver que las dos jóvenes respondían con la cabeza preguntó - ¿y por que no trataron de despertarme?-  
  
- tratamos de muchas maneras, pero las cartas quedaron dentro del libro sellado, la llave mágica desapareció, y yue no despertaba ¿qué querías que hiciera?- dijo Sakura  
  
- ¿no trataste de abrir el libro?- preguntó kero pensativo  
  
- ya te dije que lo intenté pero nunca se abrió  
  
- eso es muy extraño............ tu eres nuestra dueña............ tu eras la única que podía abrir el libro....... ¿por qué no pudiste?  
  
- Si lo supiéramos ya estarías despierto hace mucho tiempo- respondió tomoyo  
  
Kero la miró por primera vez, no se había percatado de que ella estaba allí  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿TU ERES TOMOYO???????????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
el grito repentino asustó a las dos chicas  
  
- Si - dijeron al unísono  
  
Kero miró a Sakura por un momento examinándola, y luego hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo................. hubo un largo silencio y..........  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAYA !!!!!!! COMO HAN CAMBIADO!!!!!!!!-  
  
las dos jóvenes se cayeron al piso de la impresión  
  
- KERO PONTE SERIO- le reclamó Sakura desde el piso con una gotota en la cabeza  
  
- JAJAJA lo siento pero es que se me salió, ustedes dos han cambiado mucho  
  
- !!que bueno que sigues con el mismo humor que antes kero¡¡- dijo entre risas tomoyo, mientras que ella y Sakura se levantaban del piso  
  
- !!sigo tan guapo y encantador como siempre¡¡ JAJAJA- exclamó kero con una vocesita chillona, Sakura y tomoyo se volvieron a caer al piso con una GOTA en la cabeza  
  
- que modesto- susurró Sakura a Tomoyo para que solo ella la oyera  
  
- ¿dijiste algo "sakurita"?- preguntó kero con un brillo peligroso en los ojos  
  
- ¿YO? No, no he dicho nada- dijo sakura retrocediendo con miedo  
  
- bueno, ahora que el ambiente está menos tenso............ dime Sakura ¿ no intentaste hablar con Eriol o con li sobre esto?-  
  
- por supuesto que lo intenté, pero nunca me respondieron -  
  
- ¿no lo hicieron?-  
  
- no, ..................me preocupé pero no tenía forma de comunicarme con ellos-  
  
- parece que alguien los estaba interceptando, que extraño, porque estoy seguro que si eriol se enterara de esto no dudaría en ayudarte, lo mismo que el mocoso-  
  
- todavía lo odias ¿ verdad kero?- le dijo tomoyo  
  
- por supuesto que si,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ese mocoso es detestable!!!!!!!- le respondió kero lanzando chispas por los ojos  
  
sakura tratando de calmar el ambiente, decidió seguir con el tema anterior  
  
- Kero ¿piensas que alguien nos ha estado vigilando desde hace tiempo?  
  
- no solo eso......... creo que quiere impedir que te vuelvas a reunir con ellos, como si fuera muy peligroso -  
  
- y son muy poderosos - dijo sakura  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntaron kero y tomoyo al tiempo  
  
- lo que pasa es que cuando estaba tratando de despertarte , sentí una presencia muy fuerte que trataba de impedirlo a toda costa, no tengo ni idea de quien era, pero te aseguro que era mucho mas fuerte que yo, aún me preguntó como tuve la fuerza necesaria para despertarlos-  
  
- ¿quieres decir que ese ser te dejo despertar a kero y a yue?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- si, aún no tengo ni idea por que-  
  
- eso si que es un misterio, ese tipo va a conocer a kerberos te lo aseguro, pero antes...................... !!!!!!!!!!!!quiero poste¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
la chicas se cayeron al piso por tercera vez en esa tarde  
  
- TOMA LAS COSAS EN SERIO; KERO- le volvió a reclamar Sakura  
  
- ¿qué quieres que haga? Esa persona no se va a aparecer aquí en este momento, y ahora no podemos hacer nada,,.................... además ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tengo hambre!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- o no................. Sakura..............- Tomoyo miró a Sakura y esta comprendió al instante-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ LA PASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron al unísono  
  
************************************************************************* - valla, esto no me lo esperaba- dijo una voz entre la tinieblas,  
  
miraba a un espejo negro que se encontraba en la pared, pero en este no aparecía el reflejo del hombre, sino mostraba a Sakura apurada sacando la pasta de la olla inútilmente, puesto que esta se había quemado.  
  
- querida Sakura............... no creas que yo quería que despertaras a tus guardianes, la verdad fue que pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo que tu magia ya se había debilitado. No me equivoqué del todo, si se debilitó bastante, por eso no apliqué mucha magia a mi hechizo, un grave error, puesto que tu magia no solo despertó de repente, sino que aumentó de nivel.................... no creí que lo lograras, pero te subestimé, no eres tan débil como lo pareces, de ahora en adelante te tomaré con más seriedad- se rió cruelmente - tao ven aquí  
  
Un joven con una mascara apareció en las sombras arrodillado en el piso  
  
- vigila a Sakura, creo que nos causará mas problemas de los que esperábamos-  
  
- si señor- y el joven volvió a desaparecer.  
  
- muy pronto Clow................... tu y tu maldita descendencia caerá bajo mi poder........- dijo la voz con desprecio, se escuchó una risa cruel y el hombre desapareció  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-¿qué es esto?- se veía enojado  
  
- la..............comida......... ¿ no te gusta?- preguntó la joven con timidez  
  
- ya sabía que los monstruos cocinaban mal, ¡¡pero esto es el colmo!!- exclamó touya con indignación mirando la pasta quemada que estaba en el plato.  
  
- lo.....lo...... siento, pero es que............- Sakura no sabía que decir, estaba muy apenada por haber quemado la comida, que no protestó por haberla llamado monstruo.  
  
- yo no pienso comerme eso............- dijo touya con testarudez - me enfermaré-  
  
- pero es que no hay más.............- sakura trataba de no darle una buena patada a su hermano pero se detuvo al pensar si lo hacía su hermano estallaría  
  
- claro que hay............. ¿dónde está el postre que mi papá hizo esta mañana?  
  
- !!!!!!!!si claro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- exclamó Sakura acordándose- me había olvidado, ya te lo sirvo-  
  
-¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿TODAVIA HAY POSTE??- se escuchó una vocesita chillona en el cuarto de Sakura  
  
- ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Touya alarmado  
  
- ¿qué? ¡¡yo no escuché nada!!- dijo Sakura con una risita nerviosa pensando en que cuando subiera a su cuarto le daría un buen golpe a Kero  
  
- ¿Tu amiga ya se fue?- preguntó el joven desconfiado  
  
- ¿quién? ¿Tomoyo? .......... si la acaba de llamar su mamá, le dijo que la necesitaba urgentemente y tuvo que irse- Sakura trataba de distraer a su hermano  
  
- o tal vez se fue porque no quería comer esta cosa.......... - touya miró a su hermana de forma burlona  
  
Sakura miró a su hermano con enfado  
  
- de todos modos voy a ver quien está arriba- se levantó y subió las escaleras  
  
Sakura decidió no seguirlo pues sería muy sospechoso, así que se quedó en la cocina escuchando que su hermano entraba a su habitación , pero después de un tiempo salió y volvió a bajar. Sakura suspiró aliviada y volteó a ver a su hermano y casi se le cae el alma al piso al ver que touya traía kero en sus brazos. Trató de disimular  
  
- encontré este muñeco en el piso, hace rato que no lo veía, ¿dónde estaba?- preguntó con suspicacia  
  
- lo encontré en el armario cuando le iba a mostrar mi ropa nueva a Tomoyo, dámelo y lo vuelvo a guardar- dijo Sakura tratando de aparentar calma sin mucho éxito  
  
touya se dio cuenta de esto  
  
- no, déjamelo aquí, que lo quiero mirar bien- lo dejó a un lado y comenzó a comer el postre de fresas  
  
A kero le salían goticas de la cabeza, mirando como Touya se comía el postre, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que kero no se resistiría mucho tiempo. Touya estaba terminando su postre en silencio y kero se ponía mas nervioso, cada ves que touya se metía un pedazo a la boca, kero lo miraba mas nervioso que antes.  
  
"¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?, ¡¡no es justo!! !!Quiero postre¡¡ ¡¡PERO NO PUEDO MOVERME!!"- kero veía con aprensión como touya se comía el pastel  
  
Ya faltaba un solo pedazo, touya lo pinchó con el tenedor  
  
"¡¡es el ultimo pedazo!! ¿por qué a mi? ¡¡yo lo quiero!!"  
  
Touya estaba a punto de comercelo cuando..............  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!- kero saltó y se comió el ultimo pedazo con todo y tenedor  
  
"hay no" pensó Sakura llevándose la mano a la cara.  
  
- oh......oh- dijo kero mirando la cara de ""LO SABIA" de Touya  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo manejaba rápidamente por una avenida principal, estaba ayudando a Sakura a despegar la pasta quemada de la olla cuando su madre la llamó al celular.  
  
- ¿si?- respondió Tomoyo apurada con la olla quemada en sus manos  
  
-¿Tomoyo?- era la voz de su madre.- necesito que vengas aquí de inmediato  
  
-¿por qué?- preguntó la joven si prestar mucha atención a las palabras de su madre  
  
- te lo digo cuando llegues - su madre sonaba muy preocupada  
  
- de acuerdo salgo para allá de inmediato- y colgó el teléfono  
  
- ¿pasó algo?- preguntó Sakura, poniendo la olla caliente en el agua, con lo cual la cocina se llenó de humo  
  
- era mi madre - suspiró - me dijo que me necesitaba urgente en la casa  
  
- ¿por qué será?  
  
- no lo se, pero es mejor que me vaya ya, - Tomoyo cogió su bolso - perdona por no quedarme a comer -  
  
- no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo te salvaste de comer esta cosa-  
  
Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír  
  
- ¿qué le dirás a tu hermano? - preguntó tomoyo divertida - no le puedes dar esto  
  
- no lo se.................... ahí me las ingeniaré- suspiró - supongo que tendré que salir a comprar algo-  
  
- bueno de todos modos es mejor que vallas ya, tu hermano debe estar a punto de llegar-  
  
- limpio todo esto y me voy- Sakura miro resignada todo el desastre que había en la cocina  
  
- bueno yo me voy ya - las dos jóvenes fueron a la puerta - cuéntame como terminó todo ¿si?-  
  
- claro que si- respondió Sakura con una risita  
  
tomoyo se subió al carro y arrancó, miró por el retrovisor: Sakura ya había entrado a la casa, y había algo más, trató de distinguirlo bien, era............ "oh no" penso aterrada y casi se estrella de la impresión ¡¡el hermano de Sakura estaba llegando a su casa!!  
  
- Sakura me gustaría ver como sales de esta- dijo Tomoyo conteniendo la risa imaginando la escena tan cómica que estaría a punto de ocurrir en la casa Kinomoto  
  
Tomoyo comenzó a pensar en su madre ¿por qué la había llamado así de apurada? Por muy difícil que fuera la situación su madre nunca había hecho eso, exceptuando una vez, en que su padre había muerto en un accidente  
  
Este pensamiento la aterró horriblemente, ¿qué había pasado? aceleró mas el carro, ¿será que había pasado algo tan terrible como la muerte de su padre? ¡¡no !! eso no puede pasar  
  
Llegó a su casa y corrió lo mas rápido posible al cuarto de sonomi.  
  
- ya llegue- anunció tomoyo entrando a la habitación, no quería mostrarse angustiada hasta que supiera exactamente lo que había pasado  
  
- ¿Tomoyo?- la llamó su madre sin mirarla- ven aquí quiero decirte algo importante-  
  
la joven se acercó temiendo lo que su madre le tenía que decir  
  
- ¿por qué pones esa cara hija?- Sonomi volteó a mirar a tomoyo, estaba sonriendo - no tienes por que apurarte-  
  
- ¿por qué me llamaste tan urgente? - dijo Tomoyo un poco mas tranquila al ver la cara sonriente de su madre  
  
- lo que pasa es que hubo un problema con uno de nuestros socios en Inglaterra y tenemos que salir de inmediato para allá - sonomi observó con duda la cara de su hija - me preguntaba si...................... querías acompañarme................ no nos tardaremos mas de tres días lo prometo-  
  
- ¿solo era eso?- suspiró aliviada Tomoyo - por supuesto que te acompaño mamá, no te puedo dejar sola-  
  
- gracias hija, alista tu maleta que tenemos que salir en una hora- Sonomi tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara  
  
- ¿solo una hora?- preguntó Tomoyo aterrada  
  
- si ¿por qué? -  
  
- lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con Sakura un momento............... ¿no puedes atrasar el viaje por lo menos una media hora?  
  
- por supuesto, todo por mi hija-  
  
- gracias madre................. ya voy a alistarme-  
  
y salió del cuarto de su madre pensando en el mega susto que le había dado sonomi, sinceramente se había imaginado algo mucho peor "¡¡que tonta eres Tomoyo, siempre que tu madre te llame al celular no tiene que decir que tiene que ser grave!!" se regañó  
  
llegó a su cuarto y fue directo a coger el teléfono para hablar con Sakura, dejó que sonara el teléfono unas siete veces pero nadie respondió "¿qué habrá pasado?" pensó Tomoyo, pero se acordó de la pasta quemada y se rió al imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en la casa de Sakura (no tenía ni idea) así que decidió llamarla más tarde y se dispuso a alistar su maleta.  
  
"y ahora.................. ¿qué me llevo?" se preguntó mirando la GRAN colección de ropa que tenía ante si  
  
************************************************************************* - esa chiquilla.....................me podría ayudar- sonó una voz profunda en la oscuridad, en el espejo que se encontraba en frente de el hombre se reflejaba una chica. Era Tomoyo metiendo su ropa en la maleta - si la dejo viva, me podría estorbar más tarde......................- el hombre meditó un rato en silencio- si.........me podría beneficiar bastante, yun ve acá- un hombre con una capa negra apareció a la espalda del hombre - sigue a esa chica a Inglaterra, cuando estén allá mátala-  
  
-si señor- y el hombre que era mucho más alto que tao, desapareció.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
- hasta que por fin te conozco-  
  
- heeeeeee........... bueno yo.............- "¡¡Sakura me va a matar!!"  
  
- bueno si el "muñequito" no me quiere explicar nada, tendrás que hacerlo tu monstruo- Touya miró a Sakura comprometiéndola a responder  
  
- ¿qué? ¿por qué yo? - Sakura tenía una GRAN gota en la cabeza pensando en mega lío que se había metido y la verdad es que estaba que le tiraba un zapato a Kero - ¡¡¡KERO!!!- el "muñequito" se detuvo en seco al comienzo de las escaleras, se iba a escapar -¡¡tu me metiste en esto !! ¡¡explícalo tu!!-  
  
- pero es que......................- "¡¡no puede ser!!"  
  
- ¡¡de aquí no se va nadie hasta que contesten todas mis preguntas!!- dijo touya elevando la voz  
  
- ¡¡sakura tu eres su hermana, te creerá más a ti!! - kero trataba de salir del problema levantando las manos y retrocediendo.  
  
- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- Sakura no se aguantó más las ganas y su zapato le calló en toda la cabeza al guardián - ¡¡yo no fui la imprudente!! ¡¡tu nos metiste en esto!!! ¡¡TU NOS SACAS!!  
  
tanto kero como Sakura se habían olvidado por completo de Touya  
  
- !!¿cómo querías que me contuviera?!!- kero se levantó del piso con una GRAN Cura en la cabeza por el golpe de Sakura- ¡¡sabes muy bien que los postres de fresas son mis favoritos!! ¡¡y por cierto !! ¿¿por qué no me dijiste que había postre??  
  
- ¡¡ahora resulta que es mi culpa!! ¡¡kero eres el colmo!! ¡¡ además no me acordaba que había postre!! ¡¡o si no te lo hubiera dado!! ¡¡eso lo sabes muy bien!!  
  
- oigan.................- touya trataba de detener la pelea  
  
- ¡¡pudiste decir que ya no había postre!! ¡¡me lo habrías guardado!!, ¡¡es tu culpa!! ¡¡si no hubieras dicho que había postre yo no habría gritado!!  
  
- ¡oigan!.............- touya elevó la voz pero Sakura lo interrupió  
  
- ¡¡si tu no hubieras gritado touya no habría subido a buscarte!! Además.......... ¡¡¿quién fue el que gritó?!! ¡¡¿¿tu o yo??!!  
  
-heeeeeeeeeeeeee..............- sakura había dejado callado a kero por un momento, pero reaccionó al instante - ¡¡pudiste cogerme cuando tu hermano me dejó en la mesa!! ¡¡así nos habríamos evitado semejante lío!!-  
  
- ¡¡¡oigan!!!- trató de interrumpir Touya por tercera vez elevando la voz mas que antes  
  
- ¡¡habría sido mucho más sospechoso kero!! ¡¡Touya insistiría mas en quedarse con tigo por más tiempo!! -  
  
el teléfono comenzó a sonar pero solo Touya lo oía y no tenía ninguna intención en ir a contestarlo, por su parte ni Sakura ni Kero parecían haberlo escuchado.  
  
- ¡¡¡pues me habría escapado luego!!! - a kero se le estaban acabando los argumentos  
  
- ¡¡¡¡oigan!!!!.............-  
  
- ¡¡¿¿y como se supone que lo harías con Touya mirándote a cada rato??!!  
  
- ¡¡eso me lo ingeniaría en ese momento!!!-  
  
- ¡¡no sabes ¿verdad?!!- Sakura sentía que por fin le había ganado a kero  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OIGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Touya por fin se había exasperado y había gritado  
  
Sakura y kero detuvieron su pelea en seco y voltearon a ver a touya................. se habían olvidado por completo de él  
  
- Sakura siéntate a mi lado y tu "muñeco" siéntate en la mesa -  
  
- ¡¡el muñequito tiene un nombre!!! ¡¡ me llamo Kerberos!!-  
  
- lo que sea.......... siéntense- al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía gritó- AHORA  
  
- ¡¡Yo no voy a sentarme!!- Sakura en verdad estaba muy alterada  
  
- ¡¡mucho menos yo!!- gritó kero con su voz chillona  
  
Touya se quedó con cara de ofendido, como a un niño que le negaron un globo, nunca había visto a su hermana tan enfadada  
  
- ¡¡de acuerdo!! ¡¡quédense como están!! Pero eso si................. ¡¡ME EXPLICAN AHORA MISMO LO QUE ESTÄ PASANDO!!  
  
- ¡¡ no nos grites!! ¡¡Que antes es mucho cuento que te vamos a contar todo!!-  
  
Touya se quedó muy sorprendido, en verdad que nunca había visto a su hermana así  
  
- es cierto, deberíamos irnos sin decirle nada- dijo kero hablando con Sakura  
  
- NO SE ATREVAN- gritó touya - ¡¡o mi papá se enterará de todo!!  
  
- ¿me enteraré de que Touya?- el padre de Sakura acababa de entrar a la casa  
  
todos lo miraron sorprendidos ¿qué tanto había escuchado de esta conversación? Pero lo que dijo a continuación les aclaró las dudas  
  
- acabo de llegar y escuché por casualidad por parte de touya que yo me iba a enterar de algo ¿qué es?  
  
- bueno..............- comenzó a decir Touya mirando a su hermana quien sostenía a kero en sus manos para disimular , Sakura temió lo peor ¿ su hermano era tan malo como para contarle todo a su padre? - lo que pasa es que.....................- "por favor no le digas a papá" rogó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas - Sakura quemó la olla al preparar la pasta y ahora no tenemos que comer por hoy......................-  
  
Sakura suspiró aliviada, pensando que su hermano se había ganado su confianza pero..........  
  
-.......... y ahora le toca a ella comprar la comida para todos nosotros - terminó de decir touya  
  
- ¿qué????? ¿por qué?- preguntó Sakura alarmada, se había gastado toda su mesada en la ropa que le había mostrado a Tomoyo  
  
- por que tu quemaste la olla monstruo- razonó touya  
  
- ¿que dijiste? - la joven trató de pisar a touya pero este la esquivó  
  
- ¿ y por eso estaban peleando? Jaja , al fin y al cabo hermanos tenían que ser, no te preocupes sakura, yo traje algo de comida que compré cuando venía para acá, y por favor no peleen mas-  
  
Comieron hablando de la conferencia a la cual había asistido el padre de Sakura, al final, todos cansados se fueron a sus cuartos, pero cuando estaban recogiendo los platos para lavarlos touya le dijo en un susurro a Sakura "mas tarde me explicas TODO ¿entendido?"  
  
- esto........ - respondió Sakura con una gotica en la cabeza, la verdad era que no tenía la intención de decircelo  
  
- papá...............- comenzó a decir touya  
  
- dime...........- respondió fujitaka distraído  
  
- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo voy a decir todo pero mañana, que hoy tengo mucho que hacer - se apresuró a decir Sakura  
  
- mas te vale - le respondió touya en voz baja - no es nada papá- le respondió a Fujitaka  
  
Al terminar de arreglar todo Sakura subió a su habitación muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado, quería ir a hablar con kero pero...............  
  
RINGGGGGGGG  
  
Sakura fue al cuarto de su padre y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico  
  
- ¿diga? Soy Sakura kinomoto-  
  
- ¿Sakura? Hola soy tomoyo-  
  
- ha hola tomoyo ................. ¿ como te fue con tu mamá?-  
  
- bien, es que quiere que la acompañe a inglaterra por dos o tres días, y el vuelo salía en una hora y media, por eso fue que me llamó tan urgente-  
  
- ya veo.............. si, es mejor que la acompañes, se sentirá mas segura con tigo a su lado-  
  
- sakura de verdad que quería negarme pero es que ella en verdad quería que yo fuera y no pude decirle que no-  
  
- no te preocupes por nada tomoyo, es tu deber acompañarla-  
  
- pero es que.................. la persona que te quiere hacer daño ¿qué?-  
  
- no creo que me ataque en tres días, vete con tu mamá y tranquilízate, nosotros estaremos muy bien-  
  
- pero................-  
  
- además recuerda que kero y las cartas ya están de vuelta, no soy tan débil ¿sabes?  
  
- si eso ya lo se ...................... pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme-  
  
- no te preocupes que estaremos bien-  
  
- !!por cierto sakura¡ ¿cómo te fue con tu hermano? Vi que llegaba cuando yo acababa de salir  
  
- no me lo recuerdes-  
  
- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Tomoyo con una risita  
  
- mi hermano se dio cuanta de que kero no era un muñeco..............-  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????????????-  
  
unos minutos después.........................  
  
- JAJAJA- tomoyo no podía de la risa - ¡¡kero es un imprudente!!!  
  
- no me lo tienes que repetir-  
  
- ¿y que le vas a decir a tu hermano mañana? -  
  
- solo la verdad, ............. me amenazó con contarle todo lo que sabía a mi papá si no le decía la verdad-  
  
- ¡¡¡que malo!!- Tomoyo no podía parar de reír - pero te aseguro que el no es capas de decircelo a tu padre  
  
- es mejor no arriesgarse-  
  
"¡¡tomoyo ya nos vamos!!!" se escuchó una voz a lo lejos  
  
- hay Sakura ya me tengo que ir, por favor cuídate mucho -  
  
- lo mismo te digo,.................... nos vemos en tres días-  
  
- ok, chao-  
  
y terminaron la conversación  
  
Sakura se acostó muy cansada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día pero kero la interrumpió  
  
- Sakura, tienes que volver a practicar magia, no sabemos cuando nos puedan atacar-  
  
- si, lo se, pero es que hoy estoy muy cansada, no quiero pensar en nada más- dijo la joven cerrando los ojos con cansancio  
  
- de acuerdo descansa hoy, mañana practicaremos-  
  
Sakura se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
- Sakura card captor eres muy bonita.................- la vos de un joven de unos 20 años se escuchó en la oscuridad, estaba observando la casa Kinomoto, espiando en el techo de una casa vecina- es una lastima que tengas que morir....................... pero hoy no.............. pronto llegará tu turno............................ hay que atender a los más importantes primero-  
  
y desapareció.....................  
  
A muchos kilómetros de distancia un joven de 19 años con el cabello y ojos castaño oscuro se despertó sobresaltado..................... 


End file.
